headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Warlock (1989)
| running time = 103 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $7,000,000 | gross revenue = £958,167 (UK) $9,094,451 (US) | preceded by = | followed by = Warlock: The Armageddon (1993) }} Warlock is an American horror film of the supernatural thriller subgenre. It was directed by Steve Miner and written by David Twohy. It was produced by New World Pictures and released theatrically in the United Kingdom on June 2nd, 1989. It premiered in the United States on January 11th, 1991 and was released by Trimark Pictures. The movie is followed by one theatrically released sequel and one direct-to-video sequel. The film stars Julian Sands as the unnamed Warlock, Lori Singer as the heroine, Kassandra, Richard E. Grant as witch-hunter Giles Redferne and Mary Woronov as the channeler. Plot In Colonial Boston, Massachusetts in 1691, the Warlock was about to be executed when a time portal took him and a witch hunter named Giles Redferne 300 years into the future. Giles meets Kassandra, a waitress who helps him find the Warlock to destroy him before returning home to 1691. Cast Production & Release * Production on Warlock began on February 3rd, 1989. * Was screened at the Cannes Film Market in May, 1989. * Warlock was released to DVD by Lions Gate Entertainment on September 9th, 1998. * Warlock was released as Swedish import Region 2 Blu-ray under the title Warlock: The Magic Wizard. Cast & Crew * This is the fourth horror film directed by Steve Miner. He previously directed the 1986 horror/comedy House. His next film is the 1998 slasher sequel Halloween H20: Twenty Years Later. * This is screenwriter David Twohy's second film. Credited under the name D.T. Twohy, he previously wrote the script for the 1988 sci-fi creature feature Critters 2. * Associate producer Michael Fottrell is credited as Morgan Michael Fottrell in this film. * Actor Julian Sands is also known for playing the role of Percy Bysshe Shelley, husband of noted Frankenstein author Mary Shelley in the 1986 quasi-biographical film Gothic. Following Warlock he played Doctor James Atherton in Arachnophobia. He played a vampire named Alex in the independent film Tale of a Vampire. He came back to the franchise to reprise the role of the warlock in Warlock: The Armageddon. In 1998 he played the titular phantom role in Dario Argento's remake of Phantom of the Opera. In 2002 he played Nick Hardaway in the Stephen King miniseries Rose Red. * Actress Lori Singer is also known for playing the role of Sydney Bloom - the main character from the short-lived sci-fi series VR.5. * Actor Richard E. Grant will go on to play the role of Doctor Jack Seward in Francis Ford Coppola's 1992 adaptation of Dracula. Notes & Trivia * Known as Warlock: The Magician in Filipino releases. * Warlock was released the same year as Witchcraft, which explored many similar themes. Recommendations * The Covenant * Tales from the Grave * Warlock: The Armageddon * Warlock III: The End of Innocence * Witchboard * Witchboard 2: The Devil's Doorway * Witchboard III: The Possession * Witchcraft See also * 17th century * 1980s * Boston * Burn victims * California * Cemetery * Coffin * Colorado * Dead animals * Dogs * Executions * Eye injuries * Flaying * Impalement * Levitation * Los Angeles * Magic spells * Massachusetts * Mystic texts * Occult * Satanism * S ance * Severed fingers * Severed tongues * Stabbings * Torture * Utah * Warlock * Witchcraft External Links * * * Warlock at Wikipedia * * * * References ---- Category:1989 films Category:1st installments Category:New World Pictures Category:Trimark Pictures Warlock 01 Category:Frank Renzulli Category:Anna Levine